


I just can't get enough

by Karma_is_a_Peach



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karma_is_a_Peach/pseuds/Karma_is_a_Peach
Summary: Daniel never thought he would ever have a chance with his past (read: high school) crush, Ong Seongwoo. He was content loving him from afar but...





	I just can't get enough

**Author's Note:**

> The title sucks, the summary sucks.  
> It's my first time writing something. Forgive me?

Daniel gained attention the moment he entered the University’s College of Performing Arts. Known as the big guy with a very nice physique and pretty eye smile. Within a year, he’s already a big hit in the whole Uni after bagging the top prize in an Inter-School Dance competition. And with his outgoing personality, he’s become a people magnet.

  
At the start of the next semester, he was invited to a “welcome party” organized by some senior students. It was a customary way to welcome the new semester. Party hard, get wasted, and meet new people in the process.

  
This time the party’s hosted by Jisung’s group. Jisung has taken a liking to him since being assigned to him during his freshman orientation. They hit it off so well that Jisung decided to take him in as his own “son”, mothering over him from time to time.

  
The party is held at their apartment complex, shared by 4 people, but spacious enough to accommodate about 40 people inside, and a few more outside.

  
By the time Daniel arrived with Jaehwan, Jihoon, and Woojin, the party is already in full swing. A few pairs were already making out in some nooks of the common area. Daniel was offered a drink in a red cup which he immediately downed like it was water. Jihoon made a beeline to his gaming friends, and Jaehwan went to meet Sewoon who arrived shortly after them. Woojin asked him to go meet the dance crew but he declined, wanting to just lurk and observe.

  
Which led him to the kitchen and got himself a few shots of hard liquor stashed in one of the cupboards.

  
“It’s swamped outside, huh?”

  
Daniel immediately turned to the voice… and saw Ong Seongwoo casually leaning on the doorway.

  
“I… yes.” He dumbly replied.

  
Seongwoo went to him. “Mind if I have one of that?”

  
Daniel poured some and offered him the shot glass.

  
“You know, I’ve seen you around.”

  
“Ah… Yeah?” Well, I see you often, Daniel thinks.

  
“Why do you sound surprised? Who wouldn’t know the school’s golden boy. People usually are only popular in their own colleges, but being famous all over the university is rare…. Oh, I’m Seongwoo by the way. Ong Seongwoo”. He held out his hand.

  
Daniel shook his hand. “I’m Kang Daniel. Nice to meet you again sunbaenim. I’ve seen you around as well.”

  
“I’m quite popular too, if I say so myself.” Seongwoo chuckled.

  
“Yes, you are indeed” Daniel agreed.

  
“Wait… again?” Seongweo belatedly realized.

  
Daniel chuckled. “We actually went to the same high school.”

  
“What?! How~”

 

A few more shots and a beer later, their tongues have loosened enough to ease them into a more comfortable conversation.

  
“I actually confessed to you in high school.

  
“Woah really? But I don’t… I’ll surely remember if you did.” Seongwoo obviously trying to rack his brain, trying to remember a Kang Daniel confessing to him.

  
“I was the chubby kid from the dance troupe and you were still a bit taller than me.”

  
“Wait… the one with the black specs and hair that fell flat on his forehead?”

  
“Well yeah, that’s me alright.”

 

_Back in high school, Daniel was this chubby, cute kid… he doesn’t particularly excel in academics but he’s not so bad either. He’s a promising young dancer and he’s got this bright attitude, that people don’t have the heart to make fun of him for being on the heavy side. That said, he was just an average high school kid._   
_An average high school kid… with a massive crush on Ong Seongwoo. No, make that THE Ong Seongwoo. The school’s most handsome student. He’s smart, witty, and definitely a charmer. He’s got both boys and girls adoring him and/or dreaming to be in his shoes._   
_On Valentine’s Day, Daniel gave him a box of chocolates which earned him a thank you and a big, blinding smile from Seongwoo. Which of course, make him fall for the guy harder. Feeling braver after that, a few days later he gathered all the confidence he saved the past 16yrs of his life and he confessed to Seongwoo._   
_Of course, Seongwoo accepted his love… not. Daniel didn’t expect him to either, but a guy’s gotta try, right? Plus he was rejected in a nice way so no hard-feelings. He’ll just have to accept that he could only love him from afar. And imagine he was in Cha Eunwoo’s shoes, the guy Seongwoo started dating 2 weeks later._

 

“Woah! How did you-? I mean, what happened? How did u become this sex-walking-on-infinite-legs kind of gorgeous?”

  
Daniel should be used to get this type of compliment by now, but it’s Seongwoo we’re talking about so he’s allowed to go red on the ears. “I grew out of puberty I guess? And I focused more on dancing, while it was just a past time in high school. And hit the gym with some friends so… yeah”

  
“I’ve never known anyone grow out of puberty this beautifully.”

  
“Yeah you’ll never know, since you’ve been beautiful right from the start.” Daniel blurted out before his mind can process just what he did.

  
“Oh yeah?” Seongwoo raised an eyebrow and there’s a different twinkle in his eyes.

  
Daniel tried to regain back his composure but the damage has been done, and Seongwoo coming within his personal space and looking him straight in the eye doesn’t help at all.

  
“Do you still think I’m beautiful?”

  
“Uhm, yeah… anyone can see how beautiful you are.”

  
“I mean do YOU still find me beautiful, Daniel?

  
Oh God. It’s so sinful the way my name sounds coming from his equally sinful lips. “Yes, I do.”~

  
“Ooops sorry! We didn’t know there’s someone in here… Uhm….” Two guys are at the entrance.

  
“Yes?”

  
“Jisung told us to get more beer so… “

  
It’s only then that Seongwoo stepped away from Daniel. “Sure, go ahead.”

  
Daniel immediately took the chance to escape. “I better get going, my friends must’ve been looking for me It was nice meeting you again Seongwoo-hyung.”

  
Seongwoo simply nodded w/ a slight smirk on his face. ‘As if you’re going anywhere else. What Seongwoo wants, Seongwoo gets.”

  
Outside, Daniel leaned on a wall when he felt he was far enough. He’s palpitating. What was that? Is it… what I think it is?

 

“Some sources told me you were getting chummy (Jaehwan making some quotation sign in the air while wiggling his eyebrows) w/ Ong Seongwoo earlier. Is that true?"

  
“Nah, we’re just getting acquainted”

  
“Kidding aside though bro, you better be careful, Seongwoo is bad news.”

  
“What are you talking about? Do you know him or something? Or is it based on rumor and hearsay?”

  
“He’s an acquaintance, okay. It’s up to you. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

  
“And I said we’re just getting acquainted dude. Relax.”

 

 

Moments later though, Daniel found himself in a heated liplock with Seongwoo in a dark corner under the staircase.

  
Daniel was dancing w/ some chick when Seongwoo slid behind him. The girl got the cue and hastily left.

  
At first it was lazy dancing with some space between them, until that space slowly diminished. Soon enough they’re gyrating against each other.  
Seongwoo turned around and stuck his behind as close as possible to Daniel. Feeling something hard poking him at the back he can’t help but moan and put his arm behind Daniel’s neck for leverage. He’s horny as fuck and if Daniel doesn’t do anything soon he’ll suck him off right in the middle of the dance floor.

  
Suddenly Daniel bent his head and made a few kitten licks on the side of Seongwoo’s neck, testing the waters. Seongwoo wanted more so he tilted his head. Daniel, sensing the invitation, full on kissed and tongued at Seongwoo’s neck without inhibition.

  
Then Seonwoo pulled Daniel by his hair to finally kiss him on the lips. Filthy, open-mouthed, all tongue. When he felt long fingers feeling his hard on, Seongwoo moaned loudly, thankfully drowned out by the oud music.

  
“Let’s so somewhere a bit more private, hmmm?” then Daniel pulled him to the closest unoccupied dark area he could find. That’s how they found themselves under the staircase.

  
But Seongwoo wanted more. Oh, he wanted soooo much more.

  
He lightly pushed Daniel away. “How about taking his to my place?”

  
“Your roommates?”

  
Seongwoo smirked. “I have a flat all to myself.”

  
“Then what are we waiting for?”

 

“Wow, your car is cool.”

  
“A cool car, for a cool guy. Hop in.”

  
As Seongwoo looked at his side mirror on the passenger side, he finally had a good look of Daniel after their rendezvous. From his lips, red and slightly swollen, to his nice chest, now more visible as 2 buttons have been undone (Did I do that? Seongwoo quipped), to his bulge, to his yummy-looking thighs, and back to his bulge.

  
Slowly his hands crept on Daniel’s thighs which caught the younger’s attention (who has been looking at the commotion outside, whatever it is Seongwoo doesn’t give a fuck), then to his bulge.

  
He traced the length over the pants. “How are you holding up, big boy?”. A few more strokes. “It looks really he’s having a hard time in there… mind if I let him out to breath?

  
Daniel was speechless so he just nodded.

  
And Seongwoo set his junior free… his not-so-junior junior.

  
Seongwoo couldn’t help but stare. “I imagined it would be big… but not this big.”

  
Daniel can only look on as Seongwoo started stroking it without asking. Not that Daniel minded.

  
Getting no complains, Seongwoo looked up at Daniel and while staring in his eyes, he slowly descended and went on to nip the head. Daniel threw his head back on the headrest.

  
Seongwoo went to tongue the base thru the length of his shaft to swirl it over the head. A few more of this and then Seongwoo is deep-throating him.

  
It felt so good. Daniel’s hair went to his hair, pulling his head, egging him to take more of him. Soon enough, he held Seonwoo’s head in place and started fucking his face. Slowly at first, til it became rough, and Seongwoo is so loving it.

  
Then Daniel pulled out. “Hyung, I’m cumming.”

  
“Then cum.” And Seongwoo opened his mouth wide to catch Daniel’s cum. He caught some, while some shot to his cheeks, his forehead, his eyes.

When he’s done, Daniel used his still semi-hard cock to spread his cum all over Seongwoo’s face. “You’re so beautiful like this hyung.”

  
“And you taste so good.” Seongwoo literally purred like a satisfied cat, alternating between rubbing his cheeks on Daniel’s cock and licking whatever cum his tongue could reach.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued?...


End file.
